School of Dragons
School of Dragons (pl. Szkoła Smoków; nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie) - angielski serwis internetowy, w którym można bezpłatnie się zarejestrować i zagrać w grę School of Dragons. Na stronie znajduje się także fanklub oraz forum. Link do serwisu: http://www.schoolofdragons.com/. Gra dostępna jest również na IOS oraz urządzenia z systemem Android i Windows 8.1. Zapraszamy do przewodnika po grze, który znajduje się pod tym linkiem. Opis gry Prawdopodobnie jest to najbardziej realistyczna gra o tresowaniu smoków, jaka ukazała się do tej pory. Otwiera nam świat Wikingów i smoczej rasy w jego pełnym wymiarze. Na początku każdy tworzy sobie postać, następnie na Szczerbatku leci do szkoły, gdzie w Wylęgarni (ang. Hatchery) tworzy swojego własnego smoka, którego potem tresuje. Gra wymaga dostępu internetu, co pozwala na komunikowanie się, rywalizowanie i przyjaźnie z innymi uczniami Szkoły Smoków. Postacie i smoki * Hiccup and Toothless - Czkawka i Szczerbatek; *Astrid and Stormfly - Astrid i Wichura; *Snotlout and Hookfang - Sączysmark i Hakokieł; *Fishlegs and Meatlug - Śledzik i Sztukamięs; *Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt and Barf&Belch - Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Jot i Wym; *Stoick - Stoick Ważki; *Gobber - Pyskacz; *Heather - Alchemist (alchemistka); *Phlegma - Botanist (botanistka); *Headmaster - dyrektor szkoły; * Bucket - Wiadro; * Mulch - Gruby. Wytresować można takie smoki jak: *Deadly Nadder - Śmiertnik Zębacz *Gronckle - Gronkiel *Hideous Zippleback - Zębiróg Zamkogłowy *Monstrous Nightmare - Koszmar Ponocnik *Whispering Death - Szepcząca Śmierć *Thunderdrum - Gromogrzmot *Night Fury (Toothless) - Nocna Furia (dokładniej Szczerbatek) - tylko po kupieniu członkostwa na 3, 6 lub 12 miesięcy *Skrill - Wandersmok *Scauldron - Parzypluj *Rumblehorn *Flightmare - Marazmor *Hobblegrunt - Koślawy Mruk (tylko do 1 września 2014) *Smothering Smokebreath - Zaduśny Zdech *Typhoomerang - Tajfumerang *Raincutter - Kroplowij *Boneknapper - Gnatochrup *Hotburple Dodatkowo pojawiają się także: *Terrible Terror - Straszliwiec Straszliwy (jako ozdoba oraz w grze Eel Roast) *Timberjack - Drzewokos (jako Taxi) Oraz zwierzęta, takie jak: *Sheep - Owca *Yak - Jak *Chicken - Kurczak *Narwal - Narwal * Spider - Pająk Miejsca W grze pojawiają się trzy główne lokalizacje, a w nich różne miejsca, w których znajdują się między innymi zadania, gry lub inne. The Training Grounds * Thunder Run Racing (minigra) * Flight Club (Nadziemny Krąg; minigra) * Fireball Frenzy (minigra) Explore the Sea *Ocean The Lookout * Farm (farma) * Green House (Zielony Domek) School (Szkoła) *Hatchery (wylęgarnia) *Lab (laboratorium) *School Commons *Store (sklep Johanna Kupczego) *Taxi Berk *Taxi *Store (sklep) *Great Hall (Twierdza) *Wilderness (dzicz) *Tunele Szeptozgonów Wilderness (Dzicz) *Taxi Minigry W grze pojawiają się także minigry, w których możemy zdobywać punkty dla wikinga, smoka, a także puchary oraz pieniądze. *''Fireball Frenzy'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu Training Center na Smoczej Arenie i polega na strzelaniu z łuku lub ogniem smoka w pojawiające się przed graczem tarcze z malunkami wrogów. Za trafienie w wizerunki przyjaciół traci się punkty; *''Eel Roast'' - w grę można zagrać z dowolnego miejsca, wchodzi się w nią po wcześniejszym kliknięciu na smoka i wybraniu odpowiedniej opcji. Polega ona na strzelaniu smokiem do wyskakujących z wody węgorzy (tylko w kolorze wskazanym w rogu); *''Thunder Run Racing'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu Training Center. Polega na ściganiu się z innymi graczami na rozmaitych torach. W zależności od zdobytego miejsca można zdobyć lub stracić trofea, a ponadto zarobić pieniądze oraz punkty doświadczenia; *''Alchemy Adventure'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu School w budynku Lab. Polega na łączeniu ze sobą substancji chemicznych celem uzyskania nowych. Gra trwa 3 minuty, w tym czasie należy zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów. Nagrodą w grze są punkty doświadczenia oraz pieniądze. Do gry można kupić tzw. wspomagacze za gemsy (Straszliwiec straszliwy i Śmiertnik Zębacz). Przebieg gry Ciekawostki *Chociaż Drzewokos jest w grze to nie można go tresować, służy on wyłącznie jako środek transportu (taxi) oraz można na nim latać w szkole latania. *Gdy Wandersmok leci, obtaczają go pioruny, które zanikają, gdy smok jest smutny. *Z paszczy Zaduśnego Dycha wydobyła się dym. *Przy obrazku postaci widnieje pasek życia, jednak nie wiadomo po co i dlaczego tam jest. * Wrzeńca, Rumblehorna, Marazmora, Koślawego Mruka, Zaduśnego Zdecha, Tajfumeranga, Kroplowija oraz Gnatochrupa można zdobyć tylko poprzez kupienie jaja smoka (za gemsy). Wykluwanie jaj trwa zawsze 12 godzin. * Oczy Koślawego Mruka zostały ukazane po raz pierwszy w School of Dragons. * Koślawy Mruk w School of Dragons nie jest dokładnym odwzorowaniem filmowego. * Kupując membera (vipa) można zdobyć za darmo jaja Wandersmoka, Szeptozgona i Gromogrzmota. * W grze raz na jakiś czas pojawiają się promocje, w których można zakupić rzeczy lub smoki (np. Królik) które nie są dostępne przez resztę czasu. * Istnieją też skróty klawiszowe F (fire) - strzał ogniem, Shift (pierwszy po lewej) - smok zwalnia w locie lub hamuje, oraz klawisz spacja powoduje przyspieszenie smoka, klawisz R który powoduje wejście lub zejście ze smoka i został klawisz E który powoduje zlecenie ze smoka na latającym kostiumie Czkawki. Klawisz I otwiera schowek, L listę zadań, B księgę z tematami lekcji, klawisz ESC wyświetlają ustawienia. * Tajfumerang posiada animację Koszmara Ponocnika, Rumblehorn, Zaduśny Zdech i Marazmor - Szczerbatka, Kroplowij - Koślawego Mruka a Gnatochrup - Śmiertnika Zębacza. * Kiedy Szeptozgon zje Smoczymiętkę, nie podnosi mu się wskaźnik zadowolenia, jak u innych smoków. * W grze pojawia się błąd, gdyż podczas zabawy z Szeptozgonem smok goni za promykiem światła, a powinien go unikać ze względu na słabości swojego gatunku. * Prawie każdy smok posiada swoją własną animację np. Zaduśny Zdech podczas lotu zostawia za sobą dym, Marazmor świeci a Wrzeniec wypuszcza z pyska parę. Smoki jednak mają te animacje tylko gdy są w pełni zadowolone. * Jaja podstawowych smoków (Gronkiel, Zębiróg itp.) można kupić za monety po otrzymaniu wyznaczonej ilości punktów UDT. * Niektóre ryby gdy zostaną zjedzone przez smoka podnoszą jego zadowolenie a niektóre nie. * Niektóre smoki które są testowanie da się wcześniej zdobyć hakując je. Nie wiadomo jak hakować ale są gracze którym za pomocą specjalnych programów udaje się to zrobić. Błędy gry * Czasami po kupieniu jakieś rzeczy ze sklepu możemy jej nie dostać, mimo że nasze pieniądze zostały pobrane.Należy wtedy za pomocą e-maila skontaktować się z administratorami, którzy zwrócą nam zakupiony przedmiot. * W grze można spotkać smoki które dopiero są testowane. Da się je zhakować lecz zwykle są to po prostu testerzy.thumb|300px|Smok 88lvl * W grze Thunder Run Racing Kroplowij ma 60pkt/10pkt zwrotności. * Gnatochrup ma niekompletny zestaw kości, na brzuchu, grzbiecie i nogach widzimy ciało smoka. * W grze istnieją miejsca, gdzie będąc na smoku, możemy się zablokować. W takim przypadku należy teleportować się do przyjaciela lub po prostu wyjść z gry. * Czasami gracz może się "zbuggować". Inni widzą go wtedy jako "sunącego" wikinga, który porusza się nie ruszając kończynami, a gdy leci na smoku widać go jakby lewitował. Co ciekawe zlaggowany gracz widzi siebie normalnie. * Czasami w grze pojawia się błąd i nasz smok czasowo dostaje 88lvl. * Czasami w Laboratorium, gdy zmieszamy oil z wodą (możemy to zrobić gdy bedziemy robić odpowiednią misję) powstanie masa, która po zamrożeniu stanie się czekoladą. * Podczas wykluwania się gronkla jego jajo nie eksploduje tak jak jest to pokozane w Gift of the Night Fury. * W grze pojawia się błąd, gdy Tajfumerang zje węgorza spada mu poziom zadowolenia i nie zaspokaja mu głodu, powinien dostać energii. Zwiastuny Plik:School of Dragons Official Trailer-0 Mapa Zobacz też en:School of Dragons es:Escuela de Dragones ru:School of dragons Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:School of Dragons